


Crushin’

by poorly_animated



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessional, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Getting Together, Killua says fag in this one, M/M, Post-Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City (Hunter X Hunter), just boys being boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorly_animated/pseuds/poorly_animated
Summary: Killua can’t sleep, and he wants to know if Leorio’s ever been in love.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 16
Kudos: 281





	Crushin’

“Hey, old man.”  
“Gnumph.”  
“Leorio. Leorio, I know you’re awake.”  
“Fuck off, kid, it’s the middle of the night.” Leorio yawns and rolls away. Killua sticks his tongue out and flips the lights on, earning a frustrated yelp from his older friend. “Dammit, what the hell do you want?!”  
“I can’t sleep.”  
“Why bother me, of all people? Go wake Gon up.”  
“I tried, but he’s out cold. And I can’t find Kurapika.”  
This information seems to wake Leorio up. “Wait, what do you mean you can’t find Kurapika?”  
“I think he’s meeting someone, probably about the Troupe again. His bed’s made. There’s a note that says not to worry about him.”  
Leorio groans. “How does he not realize that will only make me worry more?”  
“Hey, you’re not the only one who’s worried.” The pale teen pulls at a loose thread on his shirt. “So, can I, uh... Is it alright if I hang out in here for a little bit?”  
The older boy sighs and rubs his eyes. “Fine. Not like I was getting much sleep anyways.”  
“Why not?”  
“Um... got a lot on my mind. School, or whatever. And all of this, with you guys.”  
“Wanna talk about it?” Killua’s staring at the floor, unsure why he feels compelled to ask. He and Leorio aren’t very close. The tall student’s role in their group has always slightly confused him, but he holds a grudging respect for him based entirely on Gon’s confidence in the guy. It’s more that he wants to talk, wants to figure out how to pull the words from his mind and release the stress they’re causing him.

  
“It won’t make any sense for you.” Leorio watches the younger boy quizzically. Killua looks surprisingly fragile tonight, curled up in his pajamas next to the rusting metal bed frame Zepile pulled out of his attic. The four of them are staying here with Melody for a few weeks—Leorio was hoping Kurapika would use the time to finish recuperating, but the Kurta is already out endangering himself again. He sighs and looks at his phone. It’s 3 A.M. He’s been tossing and turning all night trying to decide if he should ask Kurapika when he’ll have to leave again. The answer is sure to be sooner than he can handle.

“Well, uh...” Killua shrugs and continues his methodical inspection of the carpet. “Leorio, have you ever been in love?” His voice is so small his friend doesn’t hear the question, just leans in and asks him to repeat himself. When he does, Leorio chuckles and slides to the floor. “I see,” he says knowingly, “So you’ve come to your dear friend Leorio hoping to learn the ways of wooing?”

“Ugh, gross. I was just asking.” The small teen is blushing furiously through his scowl. What would Leorio know about love, anyways? The guy’s a self-obsessed perv. “Never mind,” he snaps.  
“Ha, sorry, I just never expected a question like that from you!” Leorio stifles a yawn and ruffles his friend’s hair, ignoring his angry protests. “More like something Gon would say,” he mused.  
“Yeah, right,” Killua mumbled. “I don’t—Nah, we’ve never talked about that stuff.”  
“Why are you asking me?” Leorio’s voice is surprisingly gentle, soft enough that Killua manages to make eye contact with him. The student is taken aback by how distraught the kid looks. “Killua, is everything alright?”  
“I—um—just answer the question, stupid!”  
Leorio blushes as he carefully considers his answer. “Ummm, it depends,” he mumbles.  
“Depends on what?”  
“Well, I’ve never been, like, in a relationship where we said we were in love or anything like that, but... I’ve had pretty strong feelings for someone, at least, that I... I might call love.” He glances towards the door, ears burning bright red. “It’s not—it‘s just a stupid crush, though,” he stammers.  
Killua swallows awkwardly. “How did you know... how do you know when you like someone?” He can’t tear his eyes away from his fidgeting hands. He already knows the answer, at least he suspects he does, but he’s not sure if he’s ready to believe it for himself. Leorio’s older, he’s at college, he’s dated girls—he’ll know how to handle this. Well. If girls are the same as boys. The former assassin flinches imperceptibly at his own thoughts. Idiot, it’s not like you’re going to date anyone. Especially not—  
“Uh, it just kinda hits you, I guess,” Leorio says quietly. Killua is relieved by the distraction of his voice and nods for him to continue. “Like, they smile, or they do something else normal, and you’re like, oh, wow, I wanna see that again, I’d like to be the reason you smile again. Or whatever.” His face is fully pink as he reaches for the water by his bed. “I guess for me, I knew I liked... someone... when I happened to make eye contact in the middle of them laughing and realized I wanted to step over and kiss them, but I didn’t want to stop hearing their laugh. It’s pretty stupid, honestly.” The room feels much warmer all of a sudden. Leorio’s only discussed this particular crush with one other person, the guy who was (haphazardly) teaching him how to use nen. He’d been asked to name the first thing he could think of that would make him unbearably happy and, well, it was Kurapika, laughing and enjoying himself. He doesn’t smile enough, Leorio had explained, and I would die to get him to smile more.

Killua’s face is also warm. He wishes he hadn’t turned the lights on, though it is a bit comforting to know his friend looks just as overwhelmed by emotions as he feels. “Ah... that is pretty stupid,” he manages to say, hoping it convincingly hides how devastatingly relatable Leorio’s musings are. “But... why do you think you’re in love, then? Are you gonna do anything about it?”

The older boy chokes on his water at the second question. “I’m not—I didn’t say I was in love now,” he sputters. Killua raises his eyebrows and he can practically hear the kid’s sarcastic comeback. “F-fine, just—don’t repeat a goddamn word of this, you hear me?!”  
“Not like you could do anything about it. Hey!” Killua giggles as his friend swipes at him angrily, always too slow to catch him in motion. “Wow, I can’t believe you’re in love with someone, and you never told us! Does Gon know? Who is she?”

“One question at a time!” Leorio’s voice goes a bit too loud and he looks around in a panic. “I’m... I’ll just try to explain why I think I’m in love, I guess,” he mumbles. The other questions are far too overwhelming to address. “I, uh...” He clears his throat and then whips towards the younger boy. “Hold up, why are you asking me about this?!”

“I’m just curious!” Killua growls, scrambling backwards. “I don’t—I don’t know!”

A slow grin spreads across Leorio’s face. “Ohh, Killua’s got a crush,” he teases, “and I know—“ He shrieks as the white-haired boy sends a blue arc of electricity towards him. “WHAT THE HELL, KILLUA?! WHAT WAS THAT!!” “SHUT UP, LEORIO, YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING!” “I’M NOT STUPID, KILLUA, EVERYONE KNOWS YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH—AGH!!” They’re dashing around the room now, Leorio’s futile attempts to escape Killua’s wrath ending with a loud crash as he rams into the dresser. He slumps to the floor, panting. “Dammit, fine, we don’t have to talk about it. Jeez, kid, you’ve got problems.” He rubs the back of his head and scowls up at his young friend, who is shaking with what seems to be genuine fear.  
“Leorio, just tell me how you know if you’re in love,” he snaps, “and then tell me how to fix it.”  
“Fix it?!” His friend laughs hysterically, receiving a kick quick to the jaw. “OW! Killua, you can’t fix it, I mean—“  
“What’s the point of doctors if they can’t fix anything important?” Killua grumbles. He sits down with a thud and pulls his knees to his chest.

“You’ve got it bad, huh?” Leorio’s voice is soft as he takes in the younger boy’s trembling hands. Killua has never shown him any vulnerability before. He can’t imagine what could’ve happened to lead the kid to asking him for advice on love, but he’s grateful to be trusted so deeply.

“Shut up. Just tell me what you know.”  
“I don’t know anything,” Leorio chuckles, “Nobody really knows how love works. For me, uh... Hmmm.” He thinks for a moment, trying to pinpoint the moment he knew he was in love with Kurapika. There was a night on Zevil Island when he’d asked the Kurta what he was reading: his friend had gone the most charming shade of pink and quietly admitted it was poetry, surely Leorio wouldn’t like it, but the student had adamantly insisted on hearing him read some of it out loud. Dozing off with his head on his coat the last thing he’d consciously thought had been, Oh, Of Course, and he woke up wondering what that meant. Kurapika was always already awake, and he was always wondering what he looked like while he slept. But maybe it was later, maybe he realized while they were training at Killua’s house and Kurapika was challenging him to see which of them could do more jumping jacks with the weighted vests on. Leorio had fallen dramatically and taken the blonde down with him, delighted to finally catch him off guard and get him laughing again. They’d barely caught their breath before Kurapika had gently touched his face and quietly thanked him for being such a good friend to him and Gon. He’d leapt back and dismissed the compliment rudely, mortified by how much he’d wanted to kiss his friend in that moment. Leorio remembered the look on Kurapika’s face when he managed to open the doors by himself and realized he was already sure he was in love with him by then, so it had to be earlier. “I’m not sure when I knew,” he says quietly, “I just know I feel more alive when he’s around, like my life finally has a purpose, and it’s to be with him.”

Killua’s mouth is wide open. He shakes his head, dumbfounded. “Wait a sec, HIM?!”  
Leorio looks up, face going bright red as he realizes what he said. “I meant—“  
“Oh my god, Gon really assembled a bunch of fags, huh?”  
“Killua! Language!”  
“Oh my fucking GOD,” Killua shouts, collapsing in a fit of laughter. Leorio tries to stifle his shrieks but the boy is so damn slippery, he keeps managing to get out of Leorio’s arms.  
“Killua! Shut the hell up, people are sleeping!”  
Killua finally manages to calm himself into amused wheezes, still shaking his head in disbelief as he tries to compose himself. “Well, damn, old man, I never would’ve guessed.”  
“Yeah, well, you’re a child. You don’t know shit.”  
“That’s... Well, I kinda get what you mean, though,” the younger boy mumbles. He’s blushing again as the rest of Leorio’s thoughts sink in. More alive, more purposeful. Yeah. He thinks back to visiting Whale Island with Gon, when he tried to tell him that he had no idea what he wanted out of life. He still doesn’t know. As long as he’s with Gon, it doesn’t really matter. Leorio has goals, though, he has dreams and school and a talent for making money. It’s hard to imagine him being soft enough to consider being in love more important than everything else. “Um, Leorio, don’t you already have a purpose, or whatever? Like... helping people? I thought?”

“Yeah, of course,” his friend shrugs, “But like, a purpose outside of a job. And still... I dunno. I just feel happy when I’m around him. And I think he’s the smartest, most courageous person I’ve ever known. Like I said earlier, I want to be the reason he’s smiling. It’s so fucking stupid.” He sighs and buries his face in his hands. “I’m being so fucking stupid.”

Killua frowns at him. “Why?”

“It... doesn’t matter.”

“Well, do Gon and Kurapika know you’re in love? Do any of us know him? What’s he like?” The curiosity is overwhelming Killua. He thought his friend might be sappy about some girl, but the genuine care and admiration he’s voiced have shocked him. He’s even more shocked to learn he’s the only one aware that Leorio feels like this.

“No, you’re the only one. And... he’s like nobody else on earth. Yeah. There’s no one alive like him.” Leorio swallows awkwardly and looks at the wall. A rather fucked up way of describing Kurapika, but true and vague enough not to raise any suspicions. Killua rolls his eyes.

“That’s hardly a description, grandpa. Is he cute? Is he all old and wrinkly like you? Does he, I dunno, go to school or whatever?”  
The tall student giggles at the idea of Kurapika sitting in one of his labs. He’d probably argue with the professor. “No, he uh, he just works. He’s very, very cute. Like, beautiful, honestly. Way out of my league. Really smart, like he knows absolutely everything, and he can read anyone instantly, he always knows who’s trustworthy and who’s not.” Leorio sighs dreamily and leans his chin on his knees, sporting a goofy grin. “He’s really brave, too, and I can’t believe how strong he is, not just physically but emotionally, he’s always so hard on himself but he’s been through so much, and he can still be so kind to people, so cute when he laughs.”

“Gross.” Killua fake gags and dodges Leorio’s swatting arm. “No wonder he’s out of your league,” he teases, laughing as his friend growls angrily and scrambles towards him. “He sounds really cool, why don’t you introduce us sometime? Or have you even talked to him?”  
Leorio rolls his eyes. “Of course I’ve talked to him, idiot. No more questions. Come on, admit it: you’re just as much of a lovesick idiot as I am, huh?” He waggles his eyebrows, wondering if he can push Killua enough to admit to his obvious feelings for Gon. The kid is too self-assured sometimes, it would be good for him to know that his heart stays right on his sleeve.

“I- um- I- NO!” Killua protests, jumping to his feet. “I should go to bed!”

“Killua, you’re in love with Gon, right?” Leorio says it quietly, not wanting to scare his friend. He still gets kicked in the face.

“NO! NO, WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!! THAT—THAT’S RIDICULOUS! FUCK YOU!” Killua is panicking, unsure if he should run down the hall or kill Leorio so he can never speak those words again. “NO!” He repeats again.

Leorio just groans and sits up, rubbing his bruised nose. “You should work on that reaction,” he grunts, “and please, stop kicking me. My handsome face is getting ruined.”   
Killua looks at him and bursts into tears, sliding back to the floor. “Whoa, Killua, hey! Hey, don’t cry, oh, man, I’m sorry!” Leorio moves closer, trying to figure out if he should hug the sobbing figure crumpled in his doorway. He can’t resist his instincts: he just goes for it, wrapping Killua in a tight hug against his chest, rocking him gently and stroking his hair as he cries. “Killua, why are you crying? It’s alright, I don’t think he knows. I’m sorry I upset you, please, stop crying.” After a minute Killua pulls back, shoving Leorio away with a grunt. When he dries his eyes, he realizes his friend had also started crying.

“Wait, why are you crying? Idiot.”  
“I’m just—because I care about you, stupid, and I don’t want to see you cry!” Leorio sniffles, wiping away his tears. “You’re my friend, too, ya know!”  
“Whatever,” Killua pouts, “Just—just don’t tell anyone what you said, okay?”  
“Hey, none of this is ever leaving this room. I’m pretty sure anyone who’s met you guys knows, though. It’s very obvious.”  
Killua groans. “Oh, god, really?!”  
Leorio smirks. “Yeah dude, your eyes practically turn into hearts whenever you look at him.”  
“Shit.”  
“Like I said though, he definitely doesn’t know. Kid’s oblivious as hell.”  
Killua grunts and picks at the carpet. “Well, what do I do about it?” he finally asks. Leorio shrugs. “Do you want to tell him?”  
“God, no.”  
“Then suffer.”  
“What?!”  
Leorio chuckles. “I mean, you either tell him or don’t tell him, right? Are you trying to find out how to get over it?”  
“Yes! He’s my best friend, I can’t be—I can’t just want to, um... kiss him, or whatever.” The boy’s voice drops to a shy whisper and his friend grins at him.

“Ooooh, kissing? Cute.” He dodges Killua’s kick this time, catching the leg midair. “Nice try. But you’ve come to the wrong place for falling out of love with your friend. I mean—“

“Friend?” Nothing seems to escape Killua’s ears. Leorio flinches. “Um, yes, he considers me a friend. I don’t want to fuck that up. He’s not, ah, easygoing like Gon is.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“I mean if you told Gon how you felt, he’d probably be fine with it. He might even reciprocate your feelings. My—“  
“WHAT?! That’s insane. You’re insane.” Killua is turning bright pink at the idea of Gon liking him back, smiling happily while Killua says the word “love” to him, about him, and him saying it back. “If it’s so easy, why don’t you tell your friend?” He snaps. Talking about emotions is hard work. He’d rather put Leorio back on the spot.

“I, um...” The tall student frowns at the carpet, wondering whether he should just tell Killua who he’s talking about. He decides against it. “He... I’m not his type, I guess. And I don’t think he believes in relationships, or love, or whatever. There’s not really... he’s too busy, I think. And it would hurt him to know I don’t see him as a friend. He doesn’t... he doesn’t make friends very easily. Yeah.”  
“You don’t sound very sure about all of that,” the boy says softly. Something about Leorio’s face is making him sad. He wants his friend to go back to the goofy, confident guy who haggled so well it drew a crowd, not this shy, heartsick sap curled up in a dark bedroom with his thoughts. “What if he likes you but doesn’t think you’re into guys? I though I knew you pretty well, and still!”

Leorio scoffs. “Yeah, right. Again, he’s literally perfect, and I’m... just me. I mean, sure, we all know I’m a handsome guy—“ He winks at Killua, earning a small smile. “But I’m not nearly smart or interesting enough for him.”

“Hmm.” Killua yawns, suddenly exhausted by his earlier emotional outburst. He crawls into Leorio’s bed, ignoring his friend’s confused look. “Why won’t you tell me who he is?” he yawns quietly. Leorio blushes and tries to change the subject, stammering, “Are you sleeping in here?” His friend frowns. “Well, I’m not leaving until you tell me.”

“Ugh.” Leorio reaches for the lights, reluctantly walking to his bed. “I’m not telling you shit, Killua. Move.” The smaller boy protests but his friend is already picking him up and carrying him to the hallway. His face softens for a moment. “You can talk to me about whatever you want anytime, buddy. Goodnight, Killua!”

—————

For the next few nights, Killua sneaks over to Leorio’s room to gush about all the cute things Gon did that day. It’s refreshing to acknowledge his feelings, to say aloud the things he loves about his best friend. The older boy is so enamored with his new role as confidante that he actively encourages the encroachment on his sleep. He keeps up a lie about his own feelings, claiming they’re pinned on a boy who lives with one of his friends. Seeing as they’re all living under the same roof for now, it’s basically true. He pretends not to notice how infrequently Kurapika’s bed is used. Killua and Gon don’t seem to pay it any mind, too wrapped up in training and teasing each other to worry about the lives of their older friends.

One night, Leorio is crying when Killua walks in. “Whoa, what’s wrong, old man?”  
“It’s... it’s stupid, don’t worry about me.”  
Killua fidgets awkwardly by the door. He turns out the lights and steps towards the bed, gingerly sitting beside his friend. “Leorio, why have you been so sad lately?”

Leorio sighs and covers his face with his hands, trying to compose himself enough to speak. He had a fight with Kurapika that evening while the boys were at the gym. They argued about trusting Hisoka, about going after the spiders, about Kurapika throwing his life away and Leorio caring too much about a life that wasn’t his to determine. The Kurta had stormed out of the apartment with a bitter curse. Leorio finally managed to sit up. “He... he thinks his life is worthless,” he mumbles. “He doesn’t understand how much he matters to me, to everyone who knows him. How much I love him.” He chokes back a sob and Killua winces, uncomfortable with this raw display of emotions. He assumes it’s related to the crush. “Um... Tell him?”

“I can’t, I’ll say the wrong thing.”

“Probably, but it’s worth a shot.”

“You don’t get it, Killua, I’m in love with him. Like, really, seriously in love with him. I have been since, since before—I’d follow him off the edge of the map, I’d do anything he asks, but he’s only ever asking me to—to leave him to get himself killed.” He breaks down again, remembering the feeling of Kurapika’s eyes flashing that furious scarlet in his direction when he suggested his friend find a person to teach the Kurta funeral rites because he sure wasn’t sticking around to bury him. “Oh, god, he’s gonna get himself killed, Killua, we have to stop him!”

“Wait, Leorio...” Killua’s eyes widen as the pieces suddenly slot together in his mind. “Oh my god, are you—are you talking about Kurapika?!” He snorts back a burst of laughter but he can’t hold it all in, falling to the side of the bed in a hysterical fit of giggles. “HOLY SHIT, all this time, ALL THIS TIME, you’ve been IN LOVE, with, with, KURAPIKA?! OH MY GOD!!” The heaving sounds of their laughter and sobs push and pull each other for a moment before Killua regains his senses. “Wait, Leorio—oh, no!” He flings his arms around his friend, suddenly feeling guilty for making light of the situation. Leorio tries to pull himself together but he keeps crying, remembering the cruel things they each said. Did he push Kurapika away forever? Without telling him how he felt? Killua is shaking his shoulders but it feels like the kid’s face is a mile away. A hand comes across his cheek and he crashes back into reality. “Y-yes, it’s—shut your trap,” he breathes nonsensically. “See the problem?” His voice is bitter once he finds it, sarcastic and laced with pain.

“Well, yeah, Pika’s got some serious issues. Like, he makes me seem normal,” Killua snorts. “No wonder you kept saying he wouldn’t have time to date anyone if you asked. Jeez, Leorio, you sure know how to pick ‘em.”

Leorio sighs and lays back on the bed, wiping his face again. “He’s the most incredible person I’ve ever met,” he whispers sadly.

Killua looks at him thoughtfully for a moment before scooting closer to him. “Leorio, I think you’re kinda cool. I think Kurapika thinks you’re cool, too.” His friend laughs sharply. “Yeah, right. He killed a member of the Phantom Troupe while I’ve been drinking and gambling.”

“But he trusts you more than anyone else,” the boy says softly. Leorio looks askance at him. He nods and continues. “He had you drive the car. He trusted you to keep everyone in contact and tell me and Gon when the plan changed. He was counting on you the whole time. And you nursed him back to health, dude.”

Leorio sighs again. “Oh, that. Yeah, I can do the dumb guy stuff.”

“No, you make him feel safe.” The response sends a chill through the tall man. He sits up, hugging himself. That can’t be right. Making Kurapika feel safe... He’s never said that out loud before, not even to Killua. It’s what he originally meant when he said being around Kurapika gave him a new purpose.  
“No... That’s—Killua—“

“Leorio, you’re stupid,” the boy sighs. “He definitely likes you.” He laughs at his friend’s reaction: undignified bewilderment, a hint of lust, painful sorrow, grotesque cackle. “And he’s leaving soon. You should tell him.” Leorio frowns and lowers himself back to the bed, pulling the covers around his shoulders. He always sleeps shirtless—it’s still early September. Then why does he feel so cold?  
“I can’t do that, Killua.” He can picture Kurapika recoiling. The image comes too easily. “He—you have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Shut up. He’s gay, you’re tall, you saved his life.” They look at each other and burst into laughter, unmoored by the juvenile directions of their thoughts. “We don’t really know he’s gay,” Leorio’s wheezing, “But he has to be,” Killua giggles. “Yeah, man, that would be embarrassing if you were like, ‘I love you,’ and he was like, ‘I have a girlfriend.’” More snickering. Killua suddenly blushes and hugs his friend.

“What the hell is this?”  
“I—I’m glad Kurapika has you. He scares me sometimes.” The kid shivers. “Most of the time. He’s so much darker now.” Leorio awkwardly pats his shoulder. “Yeah,” he says quietly.

They lay there for a moment and Leorio’s arm starts to fall asleep. “Alright, Killua,” he grunts, the signal for his friend to leave. “Leorio... Do you ever have nightmares?” A car honks outside. Two distant voices laugh loudly in the warm night air.   
  
“Yeah.”

“Can I stay here? I don’t... I don’t want to bother Gon again.”

Leorio sighs and runs a hand over his face. “Uh.. Yeah. Sure, Killua.” His friend slides over as far as he can. “I just... yeah. Thanks, Leorio.” “No problem. You know... if you’re sleeping in his bed, you could probably just kiss him.” The older boy grunts as his friend kicks him in the knee. “I’m sure he’s thinking about it, too!” Killua gasps and kicks him again. “No he’s not, idiot.” “Just try it,” Leorio chuckles, “it worked when I was your age.” He frowns suddenly and rolls over. “Um. Goodnight, Killua.” Speaking of nightmares and childhood crushes always brings his face to the front of Leorio’s mind. A ghost of the face he’d known; his hand too weak to hold onto any of his fingers. “Leorio, what are you talking about?” “Goodnight, Killua.” “Hmmph. Fine.” Killua rolls over as well, content to let his mind wrangle with Leorio’s issues rather than focusing on his brother or the bloodstained memories of his earlier, imprecise kills. “I still think you should tell Pika,” he mumbles a few minutes later. Leorio smirks into his pillow. “He hates that nickname.”

——————

Gon shakes Kurapika awake. “Something weird is happening.” The older boy sits up slowly, exhausted from returning to his bed only two hours earlier. “What is it, Gon?” His mouth is so dry. Hisoka was worse than useless last night. He shakes his head, trying to forget about spiders for the moment.  
“It’s Leorio and Killua.”   
Gon’s distress is contagious, the look in his eyes bringing Kurapika leaping to his feet. “WHAT HAPPENED?! Oh, god, why didn’t you wake me sooner, I—“ “SHHHH!” The blonde stops. “You’ll wake them up,” Gon whispers. Kurapika stares at him. “What?” His friend shakes his head and drags him down the hall to Leorio’s room, poking the door open as he had when he woke up and saw Killua wasn’t in his room. Kurapika barely stifles a scream. He jumps back into the hallway, falling to the floor with a loud thunk. “W-what—what’s—why—“ “I don’t know!” Gon hisses. He pulls his friend back into his bedroom and locks the door. “Why would they sleep next to each other like that?” He’s trying not to feel sad, but something about seeing Killua sharing a bed with someone else makes his stomach feel weird. Leorio’s large arms had wound up draped over Killua like a blanket, both boys curled haphazardly around each other after their hyperactive sleeping habits had tangled their limbs.

Kurapika can’t breathe yet. His thoughts are stuck on Leorio’s arms. Leorio looked so peaceful, so protective of Killua. But he was shirtless. What did that mean? He turned to Gon. “Did something happen last night after I left?” His friend just blinks. “You left?” “Oh. Never mind.” They stare at each other a bit longer until Gon blurts, “Could they be—“ “No!” “Dating?” “No! No! Absolutely not!” Kurapika screeches, so loudly they hear Leorio groan in the other room. He covers his mouth but continues shaking his head. Gon shushes him and they press their ears to the wall.

“Mmph. Ugh, get off me, old man,” Killua grumbles. His friend’s distant scream woke him up, but Leorio’s still asleep somehow, slumped across him heavily. He jabs him in the chest. “Leorio, wake up!” “Zzngt—huh? Oh, Killua.” Leorio squeezes him tightly and kisses the top of his head, earning a shocked squeal from the white-haired boy. “I’m glad you talked to me,” he mumbles sleepily. Killua blushes and rolls his eyes. “Stop being so sappy, you weirdo,” he grumbles. “But... thank you.” He shyly hugs his friend back, overwhelmed by how kind he’s been. “You know you can talk to me anytime, right?” Leorio yawns and sits up, scratching his stomach. “That’s what I’m here for.” He fumbles for his glasses as Killua slides to the floor, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Yeah, thanks. You’re kinda cool, I guess. I still want you to tell me what you were thinking last night.” Leorio slowly turns pink. “Fine, I’ll think about it. Get out of here.” Killua blows a raspberry and slips into the hall, trying to play it cool. He’s suddenly wondering about a different kind of love, something that feels more familiar, and yet totally foreign. His father crosses his mind unexpectedly and he shakes his head.

One door over, Kurapika and Gon are clutching each other’s faces in horror. “Oh my god, what did they talk about?” The younger boy yelps. “I don’t know! I don’t know if I want to know!” Kurapika replies. His thoughts are racing. “This all seems wildly inappropriate,” he says firmly. “I... I’m going to speak to Leorio. You focus on making sure Killua’s alright.”  
“Why wouldn’t Killua be alright?”  
“He—“ Kurapika glances at Gon and winces. “Um, never mind that. Just go keep an eye on him while I deal with this.” He stands up and brushes himself off, trying to figure out how to ask his friend what the hell he just overheard. He stumbles a bit. Okay, coffee first. 

When he gets to the kitchen, Leorio is there, still shirtless. He turns around and grins awkwardly. “Oh, good morning, Pika! Didn’t expect you up this early.” “Don’t call me that. And why not? I’m very—“ “You’re very timely when you stay here, yes,” Leorio says in a strange voice. He clears his throat and turns back to the coffee pot, willing it to speed up. Kurapika stares at his back. It’s a beautiful back: broad and tan, firmly muscular but not excessively so, sturdy and assured. Why wouldn’t Killua be attracted to him? Oh, god, no. He can feel himself blushing, wondering why he’s projecting his own crush on Leorio onto Killua. Well, they did sleep together. It can’t have been like that, can it? That’s horrifying. That would go against everything he knows about Leorio. Is he jealous of a child? Just for being close to him? They’re not dating, surely not, Leorio is straight (and certainly not a pedophile), but Killua isn’t exactly snuggly. He reaches out a hand and then takes it back, moving towards the fridge.   
“Leorio, why was Killua in your bed this morning?”

Leorio whips around, baffled and more than a bit frightened. “I—what? How do you know that?”

“Just answer the question.”

“When were you in my room? That’s—none of your business!”

“Leorio, please don’t tell me you slept with that child. Please, please tell—“

“WHAT?!” Leorio laughs so hard he falls down. “THAT’S DISGUSTING!” He looks up at his friend’s serious face and laughs harder. “FUCK YOU,” he wheezes, “YOU SICK BASTARD!”

“IT’S A REASONABLE QUESTION! GON ASKED ME IF YOU WERE DATING!” Kurapika stamps his foot, petulant and irritated by his friend’s complete dismissal of how odd his behavior was.

Leorio can’t stop laughing. Kurapika kicks him in the stomach and he still wheezes hysterically, unable to handle the idea of him having some kind of romantic or sexual relationship with Killua, of all people. He finally manages to calm down when Kurapika slaps a hand over his mouth and screams in his face, “STOP LAUGHING AT ME, LEORIO!” He has to focus every ounce of energy in his body on resisting the urge to kiss his friend right then and there. “EXPLAIN YOURSELF!” Kurapika shouts, and Leorio clears his throat repeatedly. “He came over to talk and he fell asleep,” he explained, “He was worried about having nightmares.” Kurapika’s face breaks into a confused, reluctant smile. “I—what—that’s unexpected,” he mumbles. He sinks to his knees on the floor next to Leorio. “That’s very—that’s very sweet of you, Leorio,” he manages. His ears are burning. He can’t look at his friend. If he had, he would’ve seen the brunette blushing furiously and staring at the wall, avoiding his gaze just as nervously. “Oh, shut up,” Leorio mutters bashfully, “‘s no biggie.” He clears his throat again. “Um, about last night—“ “I’m sorry,” Kurapika interjects, “I shouldn’t have stormed out like that after the horrible things I said to you.” “No, I was awful,” Leorio protests, “I always take it too far.” “You’re just trying to be a good friend,” the blonde replies shyly, “and I don’t deserve that.”

“Kurapika.” Leorio tugs on the sleeve of his friend’s robe. “Look at me.” Kurapika complies, slowly turning his head. “Don’t say stuff like that. You deserve to be happy.” They look at each other, both wondering why it feels like they’ve never looked into each other’s eyes before. Both noticing the other seems to be crying. Leorio mumbles, “Want a hug?”

Kurapika’s lips land on Leorio’s mouth before he notices his face is moving closer. They both jump back, equally surprised. “I—I missed,” Kurapika squeaks unconvincingly. Leorio reaches for him and slowly pulls him into another kiss, holding his head tenderly as his body goes limp. Their mouths part as they unconsciously lower themselves to the floor, sinking into each other’s arms. Kurapika’s eyes fly open. “Oh my god, Leorio, what?!” His friend is bright red and grinning wildly, laughing in disbelief. “Killua was right,” he chuckles. Kurapika jumps up and tightens his robe around his pajamas as though he’s as unclothed as Leorio. Who puts on their glasses before a shirt? “What the hell are you talking about—get up here,” he hisses, dragging Leorio to his feet. His friend giggles and steps back, still holding his hand. The smaller boy blushes. “Your hands are soft,” Leorio says quietly. “W-wha—“ “Killua came over to talk about my stupid, giant crush on you,” he continues, “and he insisted you liked me, too. Was... was he right?” Kurapika laughs suddenly, such a brilliant sound Leorio can’t help grinning, squeezing his small hand as he watches a private dream come true. “Your laugh is really cute,” he says shyly. The blonde covers his mouth and looks at him with wide eyes. “Leorio,” he whispers through his fingers. He leans in again, ignoring the beep indicating the coffee has finished brewing.

Down the hall, Killua and Gon are both laughing hysterically. “You idiots really thought,” the younger boy wheezes, and his friend bursts into another peal of giggles. They eventually manage to compose themselves, Killua suddenly announcing they’re racing to breakfast and Gon protesting the unfair start. Killua wins. Leorio and Kurapika are flushed and panting, standing suspiciously far apart. “Oh, my god,” he gasps, and Gon careens into him, tackling him to the ground. When they get up, Kurapika has his back turned, drinking his coffee. Leorio scrambles all the remaining eggs. The group eats together, Killua eyeing the older pair while Gon rambles on about a painting he saw at the auction yesterday. Leorio is oddly quiet. Kurapika won’t make eye contact with anyone. They clean up quickly and make excuses to go back to their rooms. Killua peers around the corner and watches as they both slip into Kurapika’s room, speaking in quiet giggles and holding hands. He rolls his eyes. “Gross.” Nonetheless, he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my dear friend Cole for the suggestion


End file.
